


How easy you are to need

by thisisbroken



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes is a sap, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mushy Smut, No Angst, Pet Names, Tony Stark is also a sap, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisbroken/pseuds/thisisbroken
Summary: “Hey.”At Tony’s voice, Bucky’s head lifted up. Tony felt the breath caught in his chest, heart twisting, at the haunted look in those blue grey eyes, the way his mouth was set in a grim line, his jaw stiff like he was biting down. Bucky looked so raw, vulnerable, all open nerves and still bleeding wounds, but he didn’t turn away from Tony (not anymore, not like it used to be); instead, he looked -Like a man half drowned finally seeing the shore, gasping and straining for breath but unbearably hopeful.He was looking at Tony like finding salvation.-Bucky had a bad day. Tony made it better.





	How easy you are to need

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "It Will Come Back" by Hozier because it's the perfect song for these two angsty idiots.

The bedroom was dark when Tony got there. 

Bucky was sitting on the side of the bed, body facing Tony but his head hung low, face mostly hidden behind the curtain of his hair and turning towards the ground. The rigid set of his shoulders made Tony’s heart ache, as did Bucky’s white-knuckled grip on the edge of the mattress.

 

“Hey.”

At Tony’s voice, Bucky’s head lifted up. Tony felt the breath caught in his chest, heart twisting, at the haunted look in those blue grey eyes, the way his mouth was set in a grim line, his jaw stiff like he was biting down. Bucky looked so raw, vulnerable, all open nerves and still bleeding wounds, but he didn’t turn away from Tony (not anymore, not like it used to be); instead, he looked -

Like a man half drowned finally seeing the shore, gasping and straining for breath but unbearably hopeful.

He was looking at Tony like finding salvation.

 

Tony made the quick walk to the bed, footsteps falling silently on the plush carpet, until he was standing in front of Bucky. Who immediately made space for Tony, drew him closer until Tony was flush against Bucky’s body, standing in between Bucky’s knees, Bucky’s hands rising to grip Tony’s hips firmly. Slotting them into places like having been made for each other, all the jagged edges and uneven bits fitting together.

God, Tony _loved_ this man so much, it was breathtaking.

 

“ _Oh, honey_ ,” Tony said, voice soft, as Bucky, still so tense, near fell against him, face pressed tightly to his stomach.

Tony curled his upper body around Bucky’s shoulders, gently stroking on the back of that strong neck. The careful breaths Bucky drew in seemed to make his whole body shudder, and Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, a tight circle, hands fisting the back of Tony’s shirt - tried to pull them even closer together, impossibly.

Tony just closed his eyes, hummed, low and soothing, raking his fingers through Bucky’s hair, smoothing the long strands down.

He ran his knuckles down the wide span of Bucky’s back, along those big shoulders, feeling the bunched up muscles, the coiled strength hidden in them, the warmth that seeped through the thin shirt. He cupped Bucky’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along Bucky’s ears and cheekbones and temples, imprinting the love that seemed to want to pour out of him, dripping from the pads of his fingers, into the familiar ridges and angles.

  

Tony lost track of how long they stayed like that, but slowly, eventually, the body in his arms seemed to lose some of its tension, slumping against him more forcefully.

Tony leaned forward to drop a kiss on Bucky’s head. Bucky started to lean back a bit, his hold loosened up, then he dipped his head lower until he was nosing at the bottom of Tony’s shirt, nose and fingers rucking up the fabric so there was nothing between his face and Tony’s belly. He rubbed his nose and lips against the bare skin, sighing softly, warm air puffing against Tony’s skin. 

Tony felt open mouthed kisses being laid on his stomach, Bucky’s stubble a scratchy contrast to the soft, plush lips sucking lightly at the place near his belly button, teeth and tongue lapping at the raised bit of skin, making Tony feel slightly unbalanced on his feet.

 

“Long day?” Tony asked, scratching idly at Bucky’s scalp. He felt Bucky stilling for a second, then a nod. “What do you need?”

Bucky tightened his arms around Tony briefly, fingers caressing Tony’s lower back, then he moved away just enough to tilt his head up so Tony could look at his face. Tony felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at Bucky’s handsome face, knowing his own face must look so terribly fond. Thinking love must drip from every one of his pores, coating his whole being with it.

“Just you,” Bucky rasped out, his voice sounded like it was scraping against the inside of his throat. The look in his eyes so open and honest, the wanting in every line of his face and body so intense and visible, Tony felt lightheaded. Felt dizzy and drunk on it.

“Just need _you_ , darling,” Bucky said.

Tony bent down, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s, hands moving to frame Bucky’s face. His fingers smoothing Bucky’s brow bones, then featherlight underneath Bucky’s closed eyes, as he put soft kisses on the other man’s eyelids.

He felt Bucky drawing in a breath that seemed to travel up from the bottom of his feet.

Tony’s lips moved to Bucky’s temple, then the side of his nose, the top of his cheek, the corner of his lips, then to the other side of his face, kisses tender and unhurried.

Through it all, Bucky breathed, slow and careful inhales and exhales, as though grounding himself using the feel of Tony’s lips, big hands trembling near unnoticeably where he was holding Tony’s hips, fingers curling and uncurling, tension slowing bleeding out.

“You have me, Bucky,” Tony whispered, “for as long as you want me.”

“ _Forever_ ,” he heard Bucky say, insist, felt his mouth moving under Tony’s thumb. “Always want you, will always want you, Tony.”

 Bucky turned his head to the side, catching Tony’s hand with his own, and kissed Tony’s palm, the tip of his fingers, his wrist, the drag of Bucky’s mouth intimate. “My love. My light. _родственная душа_. I love you, Tony.” A final kiss on Tony’s knuckles, sweet and lingering.

Bucky looked at him, gaze unwavering but face vulnerable, eyes bright and clear and so, so beautiful, this man, who Tony loved with everything in him, who had offered Tony his soul, trusting Tony with it. 

Tony’s breath stuttered. Felt a lump in his throat, swallowed, throat working furiously. The smile on his face felt brittle, in the face of all that sincerity, all that devotion.

“родственная душа, huh?” Tony said, teasing, knowing how completely head over heels he sounded, how far gone, never-look-back-again, neck-deep-drowning-in-it he was for the other man. “The love of my life is an utter sap.”

Bucky smiled at him, indulgent and besotted, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to pull him down.

“I like the sound of that,” Bucky said, “the love of your life.”

He pressed their lips together, kissed Tony deep and slow, nipping at the edges of Tony’s mouth. Tony gasped as Bucky’s tongue slid into his mouth, insistent and heady against his own. Bucky’s hands were big and warm underneath Tony’s shirt, lovely pressure and friction on his skin, stroking over his back and sides, long calloused fingers squeezing and dipping into his waistband.

Bucky groaned against Tony’s mouth, the sound sending a sizzling spike of heat down Tony’s spine and making him moan in response. He clamped his hands down on Tony’s hips and lifted, tugging Tony forward and into his lap in a quick, sudden move, never letting their lips separate.

Tony’s knees fell onto the bed, bracketing Bucky’s hips, his arms bracing on Bucky’s shoulders as he straddled the bigger man, heat surging through his body at the unexpected show of strength.

Bucky groaned again, sounding pleased with the new position, tongue once again moving around Tony’s in a sensual dance.

 

After a while, Tony pulled away from the kiss, panting.

 _God_ , the look on Bucky’s face. The pure, unadulterated _want_ in every line of Bucky’s frame, from the slight furrow between his brows, to the way his Adam’s apple jumped as he swallowed, the way his hands seemed unable to let go of Tony’s waist.

Bucky’s eyes were wide and dark with need as he drank in the sight of Tony, pupils blown, only a thin ring of blue left visible.

Tony’s tongue shot out to lick at his own bottom lip, and Bucky’s eyes tracked the movement like a man starving looking at the feast of his life.

“Tony, _Tony_ ,” Bucky panted. His hips moved in minute twitches, like he couldn’t help it. “Need you. Sweet thing, darling, baby doll. I _need_ you.”

Tony licked his lips again. “Yeah?” He breathed out, the lightheadedness from before magnified until everything except for Bucky was slightly blurred at the edges, bringing Bucky’s image into sharp focus. “Okay. Okay, you have me. How do you want me, Bucky?”

Bucky appeared to wind up even tighter at Tony’s words, body so tense he was trembling a little, his arms a band of steel around Tony, looking like he had been given everything he had ever wanted in a pretty little box and was so overwhelmed he hardly knew how to even begin unwrapping it.

Tony took mercy on him, pushing at the back of Bucky’s head until it was resting on Tony’s neck.

Bucky got the idea quickly, starting to kiss up Tony’s throat and ears, lapping at skin and biting down in places, drawing moans and whimpers out of Tony. He licked and nipped and sucked at Tony’s throat and collarbones, hungry and eager. His hands restless on Tony’s body, like he couldn’t decide where to touch.

 

Tony petted at Bucky’s hair, moved his mouth close to Bucky’s ear.

 “How do you want me, Bucky?” He asked again. “Do you want me to suck you off? Get my mouth on your cock, lick and suck and get you dripping with spit, then let you fuck my mouth until you come down my throat?”

Bucky swore, harsh, hips bucking up urgently to meet Tony’s.

Tony ground down on the hot line of Bucky’s erection trapped in jeans, feeling his body go tight, skin prickling with desire. Bucky’s hands shoved themselves down Tony’s pants, palming his ass through the underwear. Then Bucky squeezed, spreading the cheeks apart.

Arousal burned hot in Tony’s blood, a whine low in his throat as they rutted against each other.

“ _Or_ you could fuck me,” Tony gasped, “split me open. Feel how good and tight I am around you. Could ride you, bounce myself on your cock until you come in me.”

He rocked onto his knees and undulated his spine in one smooth motion. Under him Bucky’s body was hard, an unyielding heat burning him up.

“Fuck, fuck. Would, would you like that? Maybe I could even open myself up first, f-fuck myself with my fingers, get me all wet and sloppy, let you watch. Would you like that, baby?” Tony’s last word broke on a high pitched moan as Bucky scraped his teeth on the sensitive spot below Tony’s ear, and pinched one of Tony’s nipples.

Bucky _growled_ , the sound shooting sparks down Tony’s groin, and bit him again.

  

Tony laughed around a moan, breathlessly, “Yeah, yeah, I think you’d like that.”

Bucky pulled away from Tony’s neck, and, God, Bucky- Bucky looked _wrecked_.

His skin was flushed red, that delectable mouth wet and needy, hairline damp with sweat. The look in his eyes was desperate, but intent, and he surged forward to claim Tony’s lips in a kiss that devoured from the inside, mumbling out a “Tony, _god_ , Tony”, sounding full of wonder and urgency.

 

Bucky’s hands tugged at the hem of Tony’s shirt, and Tony got the hint quickly, raising his arms to pull it off. Then Bucky’s hands and mouth were everywhere, tasting and marking up miles of uncovered skin.

Tony cried out as Bucky rubbed his stubble on a nipple, then fastened his mouth over it, tongue soothing the sting. He bent over Bucky’s head, pushing Bucky into his chest, couldn’t stop mewling as Bucky sucked relentlessly on the peaked nub.

“Love the way you sound, doll,” Bucky growled, his fingers stroking down the crack between Tony’s cheeks, then rubbed his thumb over Tony’s hole through the underwear.

Tony was so turned on, each time their hips ground together had his cock dripping inside his pants. “Bucky, Bucky, please,” he gasped out, pushing back on Bucky’s fingers.

 

Bucky kept at it for a few minutes, making Tony frantic with need. Then he groaned like he was dying, pulling his hands out of Tony’s pants and away from Tony’s ass with great reluctance.

“Come on,” he stilled Tony’s hips, patting them, “didn’t you have a plan?”

It took some time for the words to reach Tony’s brain, slow and muddled by lust, and then he bit at Bucky’s shoulders, just a quick nip, “Well, whose fault was that?”

Bucky just chuckled, the sound light and free, ran his hands up and down Tony’s arms. “Mine,” he said, “and ‘m not sorry.”

Tony just looked at him for a moment, couldn’t help it, so much affection swelling up in his chest until he felt like he could float.

“‘Course you’re not,” Tony rolled his eyes, smiling, so, so fond. “Well, get on with it then, clothes off.”

He slid off Bucky’s lap, raising one eyebrow imperiously. Bucky threw him a mock salute before getting to his feet. The two of them made quick work of their clothes, then fell back into bed in a tangle of limbs and giggles.

  

Tony was spread out on the sheets, Bucky sprawling on top of him, all smooth skin and solid muscles pinning him to the bed. Bucky’s metal arm rested near Tony’s head, his flesh arm curled around Tony’s side.

Tony smiled at him, wrapped one of his hands around the metal wrist, his other hand rising to cup the side of Bucky’s face, thumb stroking lightly on Bucky’s cheekbone. 

Bucky blinked, slow, eyes half lidded. 

“God, look at you,” Bucky said, the words almost sticking together. “I could just look at you all day, swear to God. So damn gorgeous, doll. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 Tony hummed, pleased, felt himself flush at the praise.

“Could do more than just look,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” the other man smiled, “not sure I could look for so long and not touch. Drive me crazy, sweetheart.”

Tony felt warm to his bones, feet wriggling in contentment.

“Well, if you still want your show,” he said, “you don’t get to touch for awhile.”

“Worth it, I think,” Bucky’s eyes darkened at the promise.

“Get off me, then,” Tony teased, shoving playfully at the bigger man.

 

Once Bucky had lifted his body up and away, Tony scooted backwards and turned to grab at the bedside drawer, reaching around until he could find the bottle of lube.

When Tony turned around again he nearly gasped at the sight of Bucky, kneeling on the bed a distance away, gaze steady and hungry, like a predator, as he watched Tony.

Tony forced himself to move again, shifted the pillows until he was leaning against them comfortably.

He looked down at his body, trying to arrange himself in an attractive way. He felt Bucky’s eyes on him like a caress, and held onto that sensation to stop the hint of awkwardness and doubt buzzing at the edge of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, shuddered through a breath, then settled against the pillows.

 

Tony ran his own hands along his body, down his chest, touch firm and grounding the way he liked it. He took some time to play with his nipples, twisting and pinching them until they hardened, gasping and moaning as pleasure started to pool low and hot in his belly again.

He then moved his hand lower to grab his cock, hard and red, started stroking up and down the velvety skin, rubbing his thumb against the slit, until pre-come was dripping down to smooth the slide. Soon enough, his hips started rocking on their own, urgently thrusting into the circle of his hand, as his other hand reached up to grab at his own hair and gave his nipples more attention. He threw his head back, mewling out his pleasure, felt sweat running down his throat.

 

Finally, he made himself stop, took a few deep breaths, and opened his eyes to look for the lube bottle.

Tony grabbed hold of the bottle, then chanced a glance at Bucky.

And, God, Bucky was a _vision_.

 

He was red down to his chest, which was falling and rising rapidly like he couldn’t get in enough air. His lips were bitten raw, pressed together tightly. Wide eyes, nostrils flaring. His hair was messy and sticking up, like he had been tugging at it with his fingers. On his knees his hands were curled into fists, the muscles twitching as he visibly held himself in place.

Tony watched Bucky watching him and had to bite back a moan, seeing all that desire reflected back to him felt like all the air in his lungs were sucked out. He felt drunk, and needy, and he wanted - God, he _wanted_.

 

Tony fumbled with the cap of the bottle, got it open, and squeezed a fair amount out with shaky hands, coating his palms and fingers. The lube was cold so he rubbed it between his fingers, warming it up. Then, holding eye contact with Bucky, he spread his legs wide, and reached down.

He heard Bucky swearing, low and out of breath, as he circled his hole, letting the lube spread around, massaging the tight muscle, before pressing down on it, the tip of his finger dipping in.

 

“ _Tony_ ,” Bucky murmured, urgent, “ _God_ , do you even know what you do to me?”

He sounded like he was slurring, like maple syrup.

“Fuck, fuck, look at you, baby doll. You’re so fucking beautiful, so fucking sweet. Want you so much, darling.”

 

Tony let Bucky’s voice wrap around him like a blanket, caressing him from head to toes, as he rolled his hips and pushed down on his finger, taking it in all the way to the knuckle. He spent a couple of minutes just thrusting the finger in and out, stroking his inner wall, whimpering softly.

“That’s so good, sweet thing, you’re doing so good,” Bucky’s voice was shot through, rough and gravelly, “do you think you can take another finger now, doll? Can you put in another for me?”

Tony bit his lower lip and nodded once, sending Bucky a heated gaze from under his lashes, and pushed a second finger inside his hole. He used the fingers to stretch himself, trying to loosen the tight clench.

When he felt ready, this time, he didn’t wait for Bucky’s prompting, just gave himself the third finger. He started fucking himself onto his fingers, rocking on them, trying to find the spot that would make stars appear from behind his eyes.

He shifted around for a few moments, going as deep as he could, before his breath hitched, and he moaned loudly as he hit the bundle of nerves that sent a dizzying shock of pleasure down his cock. Arching his back, he tossed his head back, and began a quick rhythm that punched a stream of little _ah, ah, ahs_ out from his throat. His entire body tingled, nerve endings alight with sharp little bursts of sensation. It felt good. God, it felt so good. But it wasn’t enough. Tony needed more. He needed—

  

“Tony, _Tony_ ,” Bucky’s voice reached him through the haze. The other man sounded dazed, Tony’s name falling from his lips like a prayer, worshipful. Reverent.

Tony blinked, looked up at him, felt his stomach twist with want.

“God, yes, come here,” Tony pulled his fingers out, opened his arms, urged, “come, come here, Bucky, honey, my heart, _please_.”

Bucky fell onto him with something like a relieved sigh, desperate and aching. The sudden press of bare skin against bare skin was like a shock, and Tony’s mind felt drugged with it. Bucky was everywhere, surrounding him, covering him completely with his big, solid body.

Tony gulped in air that felt too hot, wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky as they rocked together. 

Bucky was peppering kisses onto his shoulders, his throat, all over his face, until finally he got to Tony’s mouth, and they kissed, licking into each other’s mouth with abandon.

Metal hand at the back of Tony’s neck, Bucky’s flesh hand swiped down the length of Tony, until he found the entrance to Tony’s body, and without hesitation, pressed three fingers into the tight heat.

Tony keened, clenched down briefly on the intrusion, throat working around a wail as Bucky started to pump his fingers in and out, brushing against Tony’s prostate with unyielding accuracy.

 

“So fucking tight,” Bucky ground out, “gonna feel so fucking good around me, doll.”

“Y-yeah,” Tony bit out, “fuck. Yeah. Gonna - gonna ride you. Come on.”

Bucky groaned his agreement, and in one quick movement, flipped them over.

Tony scrambled up to find the bottle of lube, then reached out to lube up Bucky’s cock, gave it a few strokes, drawing it out a little to watch Bucky’s face scrunched up in helpless pleasure. Bucky felt so good in Tony’s hand, rock hard, thick and heavy, leaking pre-come.

Tony looked up to see Bucky watching him, eyes dark and ravenous. “Tony, need you,” he said, a touch desperate, his hands gripping Tony’s thighs, “I need you, doll, please.”

“You have me,” Tony promised, getting onto his knees and reaching back to position Bucky’s cock until the thick head bumped against his entrance.

He slowly sank down, making both of them gasp and moan. When he got all of Bucky inside, he settled and took a few moments to adjust, a bit drunk on the feeling of Bucky in him, feeling so full and perfect.

 

He leaned down, pulling Bucky into a passionate kiss, Bucky responded eagerly, sucking at his tongue, biting and tugging on his bottom lip. He whimpered and clenched down, forcing a low groan out of Bucky.

 Tony broke away, braced his hands on Bucky’s chest, and lifted his hips up before sinking down again.

“Yes,” Bucky breathed out, “you feel amazing, Tony. So hot and sweet for me.”

After a few more times like that, Bucky planted his feet on the bed and started snapping his hips up as Tony slid down, the push and pull of skin the most delicious torture.

They found a rhythm quickly, moving in tandem as the heat burned brighter and brighter.

Tony couldn’t help the constant stream of noises falling from his lips. Bucky was fucking him hard and fast and perfect, filling him up with quick thrusts that hit his prostate every time.

His blood sizzled as electricity ran down his body. God, _God_ , it felt so good, he couldn’t get enough, bouncing himself on Bucky’s cock, his body was wound up tighter and tighter.

He sobbed, screamed, as Bucky got a hand on his cock, stroking it roughly and so, so fucking good. He was near mindless with it, barely aware of Bucky mouthing at his skin, rasping out endless praises and endearments.

“Love you,” he told Bucky, the words breaking and falling together, “love you love you love you.”

Bucky moves his hand faster, slid his thumb over the slit of Tony’s straining cock, and then Bucky’s other hand found where they were joined, his fingers rubbed against the sensitive rim, and Tony was gone, swept away in a crescendo of sensations. He cried out sharply, coming all over his own stomach, sloppy and messy.

Bucky swore as Tony tensed and tightened almost unbearably around him, the plush heat milking his cock until he got pushed over the edge only moments later, hips stuttering as he came inside Tony.

 

When Bucky came to Tony’s fingers were pulling through his hair, gently untangling the strands and brushing them away from his face. 

He reached for Tony’s hand, movement drowsy and sluggish, to pull it down to his lips and press a kiss to Tony’s knuckles.

“Hey,” Tony whispered.

“Hey,” Bucky said, lips curving up into a smile against Tony’s fingers. Those blue grey eyes Tony adored seemed to soften as the other man looked at Tony.

Tony smiled back, the inside of his chest so tender it ached, and leaned down to peck Bucky’s lips.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony asked against the other man’s mouth.

“You,” Bucky threaded his fingers through Tony’s. “How much I love you. How I will always want you. And need you. My sun, my moon, and all my stars. Mine, Tony.”

“Sap,” Tony said, smitten.

“Your sap,” Bucky said, proud.

“Yes,” Tony concurred, “and yes, yours, Bucky.”

 

Tony rose up after awhile, wiped himself off with some tissues, then laid down half on Bucky, head on his chest.

Bucky put his arm around Tony, pulling him close. His hand on Tony’s hip, fingers drawing mindless shapes.

“Love you,” Tony said, half yawning. “Feeling a bit better?”

“Yes,” Bucky said, soft like a secret, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony said, snuggling further into Bucky.

He felt a kiss being dropped on his hair.

“Sleep,” Bucky said.

 

So they slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> родственная душа: soulmate


End file.
